Fiber optic communication system are becoming more prevalent due to their ability transmit large volumes of data and voice signals over relatively long distances in a short amount of time. To ensure successful transmission of signals over optical fibers it is necessary to be able to monitor or assess the operability of a specific fiber within the system. Optical detectors can provide this monitoring or assessing function. Optical detectors can be placed in a position proximate an optical fiber such that light transmitted through an optical fiber can be detected by the optical detector. Light incident on the optical detector is converted into an electrical signal that is representative of the operability of the fiber or of the power level of the optical transmission. Fiber optic communication systems are typically facilitated through the use of standardized SC or LC connectors, which are plugs having a protruding ferrule that holds and aligns an optical fiber. Today's optical detectors are configured to interface only with these ferruled optical fibers and their respective connectors.